


Moonlight Becomes You

by megyal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Infidelity, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-01
Updated: 2007-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has a midnight visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight Becomes You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/) 's Double Entendre Fun Monday with the prompt of _full moon, empty arms_ , from [](http://facecat.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://facecat.livejournal.com/)**facecat**.

Draco woke up feeling as if he was being watched. He actually caught himself clutching at the neck of silk pyjama-top and he uncurled his fingers slowly, his eyes flickering around the darkened bedroom. The wind was high outside and the curtains were not drawn, allowing the fitful light of the moon inside; clouds were probably scudding across the night-sky. His wife had retreated to her own suite after some impassive sex, for the sole purpose of creating his heir, and he was quite alone in the massive bed; he sat up, listening carefully for a few moments and then swung his legs over the edge of the plush mattress.

When the voice said, "Draco," he had already risen to his feet; he snatched his wand off the night-table and whirled in the direction of the voice, hand steady. There was a low scraping sound, almost too soft and Draco stepped away, putting his back against the wall and uttering _Lumos_.

Still nothing. He could see the corners of the wardrobe, the rumpled covers of his bed and the thick carpeting on the floor.

Then a shadow detached itself from the side of the wardrobe and stepped towards him.

"Draco," the voice said again, low and familiar, the form of the person slim and wavering a little. "Draco. I thought you would be happy to see me."

"Whoever or whatever you are, get out." Draco strengthened the _Lumos_ and a ray highlighted a scar and was absorbed by a mess of black hair. Draco swallowed and struggled to breathe; then began cataloguing spells for defence and escape in his mind. "You're not _him_. They said he died. Get out."

"Did they say that?" the creature that looked like Harry Potter said in that same low voice, a small smile crooking at the corner of its mouth. "In a way, I did. But now I'm back."

It spoke like him, the same inflections. The same movement of those lips, the slight tilt of the head. Draco felt his heart thump in a way he'd thought would never happen again; he thought his whole world had stopped at Harry's disappearance, nearly two months ago.

The creature considered him and then stepped forward. Draco tightened his hold around his wand, gathering his energy to strike. It paused and Draco, for some reason, held back.

"Alright," the creature said gently. It simply stood there for a few of Draco's thudding heartbeats and then walked quickly over to a finely made armoire and opened a small door. There was a series of rustling sounds and the antique phonograph he kept inside the armoire began to play a scratchy tune.

_Moonlight becomes you, it goes with your hair_   
_You certainly know the right thing to wear_   
_Moonlight becomes you, I'm thrilled at the sight_

Draco bit his lower lip. Few people knew about his deep and enduring love of Bing Crosby... not even his wife knew.

As a matter of fact, only one person knew.

The creature was singing along with Bing's golden voice, rocking a little with its eyes closed. Then they opened and fixed on him, glittering shards of emerald as the creature smiled, displaying long, sharp canines.

"Oh, Merlin," Draco whispered as the vampire continued to grin at him; the light of the full moon suddenly competed with the light of his wand, falling on Harry (for it was him it was him _really him_ ) and stroking his pale skin with loving cold fingers.

"After I was bitten, I was so confused," Harry said in a wounded voice, grin fading completely away as he tucked a lock of dark hair behind his ear. The movement was so achingly familiar and Draco made a low sound in the back of his throat, wanting to go over there and touch it himself. "I felt so cold. And alone. You weren't there for me to hold onto."

Draco's wand was at his side now, the light fading from the tip; the moonlight was far stronger now and Harry was caught in it as he stood near the tall window, beautiful and real.

"Dance with me?" Harry asked shyly, opening his arms wide. "Like we used to."

Draco did not hesitate; he set his wand down on the side-table and hurried over to fill Harry's empty arms with himself. Harry's skin was cool to the touch and he shivered a bit; Harry mumbled in his ear comfortingly, wrapping strong arms around him as they barely shuffled to Bing's crooning.

_Now don't tell me I'm wrong_   
_And what a night to go dreaming_   
_Mind if I tag along_

"Missed you so much," Harry murmured, burying his face in the crook of Draco's neck and placing tiny kisses there. Draco tangled his fingers in Harry's thick hair; he had been through hell without Harry, not knowing if he was alive or dead, not being able to show distress because he was a _Malfoy_ , damn it and no-one had a clue about them, so why should he be concerned over Harry Potter anyway? "I've missed you." Harry's voice had taken on a dark, hypnotic note, seeping into Draco's skin. The clouds began to flit across the face of the full moon again and Draco closed his eyes.

"Missed you." Harry's voice was a low growl and Draco did not feel any pain as the fangs slid, as smooth as moonlight, into the skin of his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to this was written by [](http://tes-aidan.livejournal.com/profile)[**tes_aidan**](http://tes-aidan.livejournal.com/): [Sunlight at Night](http://tes-aidan.livejournal.com/157877.html).
> 
> Also remixed by [](http://tes-aidan.livejournal.com/profile)[**corvidae9** : ](http://tes-aidan.livejournal.com/)[Careful Not to Lose Your Way (the Tainted Moonlight Remix)](http://hd-remix.livejournal.com/27073.html?format=light)


End file.
